


unstoppable

by hoverbun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mastermind AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoverbun/pseuds/hoverbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans follow prophets who follow Gods. Gundam Tanaka has sixteen disciples who grovel at his coat's tail and revel in his pious light. The Gods have chosen him as their prophet, and he shall play as the messiah to the unenlightened masses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unstoppable

Disciples earn the attention of the one who issues them, fervent followers who desire the blessings their leader may wish to bestow upon them. They desire the silver that encircles his words, a royal speech that drips from pentecostal lips to appease them. They sit eagerly and wait for that praise, when they prove their adherence to him (to Him, to Them) and earn those comforting  _pats on the back_  and even the  _tender smile_  that fist his visage like a blade in its sheath.  _You are so wise, you are so smart, the Gods smile upon you_.

Archetypal, he says into hands that curl into his hair and palms that press to his lips out of  _frustration_ , because you can only make a society of wicked spirits if they know how to demonstrate such. Praise softens you yet it also enthralls you—he does not believe in such kindness but he believes in such manipulation, and he knows joy when he sees it after he takes the hands of another and gives them a smile that opens the pits of Hell; he sees their hearts tremble and their eyes spark to life like oil lamps, carried by a graveyard attendant in the valley of death.

Each one of them will fall to their knees for him as well as stand for him, strong salutes and clasped hands altogether. They know how to worship and they know how to respect, both a God and a captain all in one. They tend to the dust upon his jacket and the assistance he needs, ready to throw themselves on all fours to supply a rest for his heavy boots. He can craft a human throne if that is what he desires, either of corpses or of cultists, and when he preaches to them of the visions given to him by Ares, they clasp their hands together and pray for his success.

 _He_  worships Gods that can scorch the earth and Gods that craft winter storms, Gods that rule realms and Gods that corral denizens of the underworld.  _They_  worship Gundam Tanaka, with his word gospel and posture perfect, who deserves a throne crafted out of the earth’s crust once he rips Hell from underfoot.


End file.
